


Restless

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Sleepless & Restless [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece/sequel to Sleepless from Rin's perspective. Rin and Haru wake up together and show how much they missed one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the sap... and the smut ;-P   
> Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own and this is unbeta'd

Haru's bed was really too damn small for both of them, it meant that when Rin woke up, their bodies were tight together, his front spooning Haru's back. It was hot, both of them too close but Rin didn’t care as he was back in Haru’s bed like he’d wanted to be.

He smirked into the skin of Haru's neck, smelling his sweat and the lingering tang of chlorine and it was one of the many things he'd missed in his absence. Haru's smell. But he had missed so much more - his voice, his little smile, his rock hard abs and his incredible ass.

Okay, Rin could admit it. He had it bad.

He's been exhausted by his training, the swimming camp intense and giving the Samezuka elite opportunity to swim in a "real" Olympic venue in Australia but despite the fact each night Rin had been exhausted, his sleep had still been restless.

He'd had dreams of drowning and Haru drowning and of drawing in watery breaths and sinking. It had been a series of torturous awful nightmares that made him wake up in cold sweats and panics before he remembered Haru was fine, in Iwatobi, waiting for him.

Last night was Rin's first truly restful night since he left, no bad dreams as with Haru's body pressing into his and Haru's even breaths, Rin had fallen into a perfect sleep. And woken up rested. And hard.

Okay, he'd missed Haru in so many ways but Rin was still a teenage boy and he had missed sex like he'd miss air. And sex with Haru was so fucking perfect.

He'd jerked off in the shower while away, remembering the way Haru moved against him, the way he opened his lips and moaned low and throaty, the way his cock leaked from the tip when Rin fucked him. He'd needed his right hand just remembering it all - the way Haru tasted in his mouth as he went down on him, the way Haru could take him hard and fast from behind and those nights they tested their limits, touching each other slow and steady, taking their bodies to new heights.

The thoughts and Haru's hot body pressed against him, made Rin unconsciously rock his hips into Haru's ass, creating much needed friction as he kissed a little at Haru's shoulder. The movement roused Haru and he felt Haru move against him, rocking back into him in a small motion that made Rin moan.

"You're up," Haru murmured, sleepily, drawing out the word "up" as an innuendo.

Rin chuckled and traced his hand down Haru's chest, fingers skittering over his nipples and abs until he reached to his cock, feeling it hot and hard in his fingers through thin boxers.

"You are too."

He tugged at Haru's cock as he continued to jerk his hips forward, hearing Haru's sexy pants until he couldn't take any more. Yeah, they could get off like this but Rin didn’t want to. He’d missed Haru too much for  _that_ to be their reunion.

"I need you to fuck me," Rin said and he heard the gasp of surprise as Rin tended to want to dominate. Even though they switched, Rin had never blatantly asked before and that seemed to shock Haru. "Still too tired to do the work,” he clarified with a soft chuckle.

Haru snorted but moved, letting Rin lay back as he straddled him. "Lazy ass."

"Yours. All yours," Rin teased, “your lazy ass.”

And Haru leant down, kissing away Rin’s shit eating grin and wrapping his fist around Rin's needy cock.

The preparation was a little quick, impatient, Rin bucking his hips up and grabbing for any part of Haru he could get to. He'd missed everything about him - the way his hair was soft and flicked just right, how deep blue his eyes were, how his hands were strong and touched him roughly but with care.

Fuck. He  _so_  had it bad.

"Missed you," Rin murmured as Haru sat back on his heels, his cock lubed.

"Me too."

Haru lifted one of Rin's legs, kissed at his ankle before he positioned himself to push in, Rin wrapping both legs around Haru's waist to draw him close, so fucking close, as he felt the initial burn of penetration.

"Haru -!"

He gasped his name out as Haru flexed his hips, driving himself deep and it felt too much, too good, too intense. Haru reached for one of Rin's hands twining their fingers together against the bed sheets as his body pushed back to thrust back in, each movement quick and rough, driving Rin insane with pleasure, his prostate being hit, his body being fucked hard and fast by his gorgeous ass boyfriend.

And Rin could only buck up, meet Haru's downwards thrusts, pant out and grip Haru's shoulders, digging in a little with his blunt finger nails. Haru’s hips slammed into Rin’s hard, his dick driving deep, his balls slapping against Rin’s ass and each move was better than all of Rin’s masturbation fantasies combined.

"Close," Haru murmured and Rin used his free hand, reaching to his aching cock and stroking himself with long hard tugs.

"Fuck... Haru!"

It was all over with one last hard jerk of Haru's hips as they both came, a few moments separating them. Cum splashed between their bodies from Rin’s cock and Haru followed, his climax accompanied by a low grunt and the feeling of warmth deep inside Rin’s body.

Haru leant down then, locking their lips together and capturing the lingering moans of orgasm in each other's mouths.

The kiss continued as they regained some equilibrium and Rin ran his hands gently over Haru's toned back, running his fingertip over his shoulder blades, tracing the bumps of his spine and memorising his body again.

"Maybe I should go away more often," Rin said with a tease when their lips parted, "if this is the welcome home I get."

Haru propped himself up on his elbow and looked down, moving a strand of hair from Rin's eyes gently. His blue eyes were intense, his expression serious and Rin quirked an eyebrow at the look Haru was giving him.

"Don't," he whispered as Rin reached up for his hair, ruffling it at the nape of his neck.

"Not unless I have to,” Rin said reassuringly, dragging him to his chest and kissing at Haru’s forehead. “Promise."


End file.
